Melodía de medianoche
by Lux Lunar
Summary: En medio de una noche de celebración, brota inesperadamente la imagen de una princesa de colosal belleza. Sin embargo, en el día las cosas parecen perder claridad y surge el temor de pensar si... ¿ella había sido real? / NaruHina, AU; regalo para Nikko Hyuuga.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; la historia, sí.

Nota de autor: ¡Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Nikko Hyuuga! ¡Felicidades, espero que te guste!

**Melodía de medianoche.**

by Lux Lunar

.

Naruto Uzumaki tomó su vaso de vidrio de la mesa y lo levantó al aire con una sonrisa que denotaba un enorme orgullo.

—¡Brindo por nosotros! ¡Porque somos empresarios; exitosos y próximamente millonarios!

Los tres chicos que lo acompañaban en la mesa, con menos entusiasmo que el rubio, levantaron sus vasos de vidrio y chocaron los cristales.

La realidad es que ni eran empresarios, tampoco exitosos, y se distaban por mucho de obtener un futuro económico copioso. Pero para el Uzumaki, que su nuevo proyecto de videojuegos hubiera sido acogido por _Akatsuki_, una casa de programación mundialmente reconocida, era algo meramente digno de festejar y alabar, con fuegos artificiales y un carnaval si era posible. Aunque lamentablemente no llegó a eso. El grupo se dignó a reunirse en su bar favorito para por fin darse un respiro, después de todos los dos años en trabajo a presión.

Naruto se empinó el vaso con cerveza hasta la última gota.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja; _ese idiota terminará como cucaracha boca arriba_, pensó. Él tomaba despacio, y no cerveza, sino ron. De algún modo, gran parte del éxito venía de sus manos, pues él había logrado contactar a la compañía _Akatsuki_ y concretar la cita.

Shikamaru suspiró cansino, pero a pesar de eso sonrió. Tanto trabajo merecía un reconocimiento. Y no era que la compañía _Akatsuki_ les hubiera dicho que les lanzaría el videojuego sólo con mostrárselos y sugerirlo, no. Tan sólo habían quedado en revisar el hardware con el proyecto y apostar en que sería un buen negocio producirlo al público mundial.

Por el otro lado, Kiba, que sólo había asistido a acompañar a sus amigos en el festejo, parecía igual de emocionado que su camarada de cabeza amarilla. Se rellenó el vaso con cerveza y volvió a empinársela en la boca.

En ese momento Sakura apareció con su delantal negro, y se detuvo a un lado de Sasuke, mirando con curiosidad a los que estaban sentados en la mesa.

—¿Es cierto que por fin lanzarán ese videojuego en el que han trabajado desde hace dos años? —preguntó la rosada poniendo una nueva botella de ron sobre la mesa.

—¡Así es, Sakura-chan! —expresó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Por fin seremos ricos!

—¿Ricos, eh? —cuestionó incrédula, mirando con gracia al rubio. Realmente le creía poco, y no porque pensara que eran un fracaso, sino que este proyecto había sido rechazado por otras casas de programación en diferentes y lamentables ocasiones; esperaba que esta vez les fuera bien, pero no estaba muy confiada en ello. Aún así, pretendió mostrar un poco de camaradería al respecto y ser positiva—. Esperaré ansiosa para verlos como estrellas en las revistas.

—¿Revistas? —cuestionó con sorna el Inuzuka—. ¡Mejor dicho en televisión! Esto será grande, debe verse en grande.

—Tranquilos —agregó el Uchiha, creyendo que exageraban demasiado—. Lo que pasó fue sólo el comienzo. El fin de semana tendremos la respuesta que hemos estado esperando, y…

¡Traz!

Sasuke fue interrumpido por el agudo sonido del vidrio rompiéndose en decenas de pedazos. Las cinco personas de esa mesa, y otros cuantos que ocupaban un tablero en el bar, giraron la cabeza hacia la causa de aquel estruendoso ruido. Detrás de la barra, una temblorosa chica se colocaba los dedos en los labios, asustada por lo que acababa de hacer; dejar caer una onerosa botella del mejor whisky del bar… y de Japón.

Sakura rodó los ojos y volvió la vista a los chicos, que seguían mirando en dirección a la muchacha, curiosos por varias razones: por el estallido del vidrio, por la presencia de una empleada que no habían visto jamás y por su confusa actitud allá atrás, tiritando de puro susto. Rápidamente la muchacha cogió una escoba para limpiar su desastre. La rosada suspiró pesadamente.

—Es la segunda botella… en cinco días —comentó con pocos ánimos, en base a la nueva empleada que trabajaba en el bar—. Si hubiera sabido que sería una catástrofe, le hubiera dicho al jefe que yo me las arreglaba sola.

Sasuke emitió una risita apenas audible, debido al comentario ácido de la rosada. Kiba alzó la barbilla, para observarla mejor. Shikamaru arrugó la frente, pensando que aquella niña era posiblemente una mujer problemática.

Naruto parecía más sorprendido que el resto. La visión que capturó de aquella mujercita era bastante deslumbradora. No sabía exactamente por qué. Tal vez porque su conducta asustadiza, o esa mirada lúcida, que resaltaba entre las botellas de colores y la música del lugar, o quizá sólo porque era una chica bastante bonita. Tenía que ser idiota o ciego para no reconocerlo. El rubio conocía de mujeres lindas, de distintas formas; le agradaban, y no porque fuera un mujeriego, difería de eso. Pero tenía cierto magnetismo para atraer chicas, aunque no tanto como su mejor amigo, el Uchiha. Pero esta vez no era algo habitual que hubiera visto antes, no; ella era una mezcla distinta. Era una composición de belleza y fragilidad, digna de admirarse por horas.

Un comentario que Kiba realizó en ese instante, logró hacerlo escapar de su ensoñación.

—Sakura, ¿por qué no le dices a la pobre cachorrita temerosa que se relaje y que mejor venga a tomarse un trago con nosotros?

El comentario no fue realmente lascivo, quizá fue codicioso; sin embargo, por alguna razón inconsciente, a Naruto le dieron ganas de quejarse y decirle a Kiba que no la molestara. No lo dijo; no pretendía verse como un amargado, ni tampoco como un _cuadrado_. Tan sólo se echó un bonche de cacahuates a la boca para pasar desapercibido, distrayendo a sí mismo esa inusual sensación. Aunque para su gusto, Sakura le ayudó con sus deseos internos.

—Ni lo pienses, Inuzuka —advirtió la Haruno—. Esa cachorrita como tú le dices, es parte de la familia del jefe. No sé cómo fue que terminó aquí, pero seguramente será algo temporal; o la despiden o ella sale huyendo. Así que mejor evítate la pena y no pierdas tu tiempo contemplándola demasiado.

Y en un segundo, la atmosfera pareció quebrarse con lo sucedido antes y volvió a ser la misma de minutos atrás.

Sasuke agarró la botella de la mesa, la cual Sakura dejó instantes previos. Con rostro dudoso, cuestionó:

—¿Te pedimos esto? —alzó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

A Sakura le brilló la mirada, mientras le sonreía.

—Cortesía de la casa.

Dicho esto, la pelirosa le pasó una mano, suavemente, por los hombros. Sasuke supo que aquel gesto era más que simple cortesía. Agradeció que ella tuviera buen gusto para el ron. También agradeció que la mañana siguiente no tuviera que ir a trabajar al estudio; posiblemente le agradecería a la pelirosa el detalle del ron, de un modo más atractivo, quizá en su propia casa, o quizá en la de ella.

La botella se abrió. Sasuke repartió vasos; _no más cerveza, a ver si con esto se hacen hombres_, bromeó.

Volvieron a chocas vasos, volvieron a aplaudirse internamente. La noche corrió, y con ello los ánimos mejoraron. Transcurrieron quizá dos, tres, cinco horas, y el bar seguía abierto. Sakura se incorporó al grupo más tarde para continuar con la charla y el festejo. Sasuke bebía de su ron con estilo, mientras permitía que Sakura rozara su pierna, un poco más. Shikamaru parecía que cerraba los ojos, pero las palmadas en la espalda por parte de Kiba lo volvían a la realidad a regañadientes. El Inuzuka reía estrepitosamente y hacía burlas en contra de Naruto. Y este último, no se medía al tomar; se llenaba el vaso cuando apenas tenía cinco segundos sin licor. A la vez, sus ojos viajaban por inercia hacia la barra de bebidas, donde aquella mujercita temblorosa parecía mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad, como si estuviera en un mundo nuevo y fantástico; de pronto pasaba un trapo por la madera encerada, luego acomodaba una vez más las copas por tamaño. Él la atrapaba con sus pupilas de mar, deseando que girase un poco su rostro angelical para que al fin pudiera verlo. ¿Por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de ser reconocido ahí, en esa silla, por alguien como ella.

Naruto no se dio cuenta en qué momento empezó a pedir música y más música, y en qué momento se levantó de la silla y caminó a la barra. Su vista perdida divisó esa linda imagen, y llegó hasta allá. Y cuando por fin capturó esa extraordinaria mirada de perla… todo se desvaneció.

-0-

El primer rayo de sol atravesó el vidrio de la ventana del lugar, y cayó justamente en la cara de Naruto, quien seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo inmóvil, descansaba sobre aquel sillón duro. Tenía los pies sobre el suelo y la cabeza casi le colgaba por un lado de la butaca. No era la mejor posición para descansar, pero pudo haber sido peor.

Cuando la luz se hizo espesa y radiante, Naruto no puso dormir más. Parpadeó, débilmente, hasta que sus párpados dieron libertad a sus luminosas pupilas azulinas. Estas, ante el contacto con el resplandor del sol, se irritaron al instante, haciendo que los párpados volvieran a protegerlas, apretándose con fuerza. Fue ahí que todo se hizo claro, y la realidad emergió como única posibilidad.

Naruto sintió que su cuerpo estaba entumido, debido a esa extraña posición para dormir. Volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez con más cuidado. Se cubrió la cara con una mano, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Movió los músculos, trayéndolos a la vida nuevamente. Tragó saliva, la cual casi era inexistente. La boca, amarga, le supo a café mezclado con ron. Fue repugnante. La garganta le pasaba rasposa. La cabeza, de pronto, empezó a martillarle como un taladro. Con esfuerzo apenas existente, se incorporó del sillón para quedar sentado, y se talló la cara con una mano. Fue entonces que miró a su alrededor, para descubrir algo sorprendente.

Estaba aún en el bar donde Sakura trabajaba, pero, el lugar estaba desértico… ¡y era de día!

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó, ligeramente perturbado, y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

Caviló rápidamente los últimos acontecimientos, tratando de unir las escenas de su cabeza, unas con otras, para armar el rompecabezas de la noche anterior, porque simplemente, no recordaba lo ocurrido. Sí, recordó a los chicos sentados con él, en aquella mesa. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? Se fue… ¡_Ese idiota, se largó y me dejó aquí_!, se quejó internamente. Tendría que cobrárselas, pronto. Pero, primero debía salir de ese lugar.

Se puso de pie, y con esfuerzo intentó ignorar aquel agudo dolor interfiriéndole en el cráneo.

Recorrió la mesa que le bloqueaba el paso y se dio cuenta que debía ir a orinar rápido. Cuando estuvo a punto de girar hacia la esquina que daba al pasillo del sanitario, su cuerpo se impactó fuertemente con el de otra persona. Él no se lastimó, pero ella sí. Naruto soltó un _lo siento mucho_, entrecortado, a la vez que reconoció a la muchacha que estaba frente a él. Era ella, la del rostro angelical, detrás de la barra de bebidas.

La chica pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa y negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, estoy bien… gracias.

Naruto quedó mudo por un segundo, mientras la veía como si fuera una aparición traída del mismísimo paraíso. Entonces, de pronto, una imagen fugaz se cruzó en sus recuerdos del festejo anterior. En esa escena estaba ella, mirándolo de frente, moviendo sus labios, mirándolo a los ojos, diciéndole algo. Eso lo dejó mayormente perturbado, pues no recordaba en qué momento esa hermosa chica entabló una conversación con él… ¿o fue él quien inició la charla? ¡Qué jodido cerebro que no le permitía recordar nada claro!

La mujercita le miró de nuevo, y sus pupilas temblaron.

—El baño está desocupado, puedes pasar —y sonrió.

El rubio, ajeno a los circuitos del movimiento, tardó en reaccionar, y después asintió como un tonto, para caminar directo al sanitario. Una vez dentro, intentó pensar una vez más lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Pero… nada. Nada claro que contribuyera a su memoria. Pero, al menos ahí estaba ella, quien le podía ayudar. Aunque temía un poco de lo que podía pasar, pues estaba consciente que ella estuvo presente en la laguna mental del festejo, le mataba la curiosidad lo que pudo haber ocurrido y las estupideces que pudo haber hecho.

Se armó de valor y caminó afuera. La luz del día se había infiltrado entre las ventanas del lugar. Todo parecía renovado y peculiar, pues Naruto no recordaba que hubiera estado en ese lugar en la mañana, a las 8 de la mañana exactamente. Pero no quiso pensar tanto en ello. Se asomó donde se encontraba la bonita pelinegra, sentada en un banco de la barra, con una taza enlazada entre sus dedos. Naruto se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y se acercó a ella. La chica giró la cabeza para verlo, y ese semblante de serenidad le penetró en el cuerpo. El rubio pareció dubitativo, con la incógnita en la frente, deseando que no hubiera algo de qué arrepentirse. El dolor de cabeza era letal, pero ahora lo soportaba. Se sentó a un lado de la muchacha, con calma. La miró vestida de la misma forma que la noche anterior, lo cual le advirtió que ella no se había marchado del bar, en toda la noche, al igual que él, al parecer.

Él respiró y ella volvió la vista a la taza de enfrente, que humeaba un té recién preparado. Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

—Perdona si causé problemas —comentó con una sonrisa culposa.

—No te preocupes. Sólo estabas cansado.

La palabra _cansado_ perturbó más al rubio.

—¿A qué te refieres con cansado? —cuestionó ligeramente alterado.

Ella soltó una risita ensoñadora, divertida pero retenida.

—Por eso amaneciste aquí, en el bar.

—Lo siento —se rascó la cabeza, mirándola con vergüenza—. No fue mi verdadera intención causarte molestias. A decir verdad, no estoy seguro de lo que ocurrió. ¿A dónde se fueron todos?

—Todos se fueron cuando cerró el bar.

—Pero, ¿por qué nosotros seguimos aquí?

La muchacha volvió a sonreír. Había algo tan celestial en ella, una extraña aura de tranquilidad le adornaba.

—No querías irte, Naruto…

El rubio amplió los ojos cuando escuchó su nombre en la tersa voz de ella. Le llamó por su nombre.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó sorprendido, con el rostro manchado de curiosidad.

—Tú me lo dijiste… ayer —respondió, y por un momento pareció que se abstrajo, como si temiera sacar la verdad a relucir.

Naruto notó que quizá estaba portándose como un idiota, haciendo preguntas absurdas. Era ella, la hermosa chica detrás de la barra, que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, tal cual como una diosa; no pretendía joder la mañana cuando al parecer ya había arruinado la noche.

—Lo siento, es que… —Tampoco intentó portarse como un extraño. Entonces recordó que ella sabía su nombre. Eso quería decir que ella debió de darle también el suyo—. Tú… me dijiste tu nombre.

La muchacha bajó la vista y sonrió, parecía sonrojada.

—Sí…

Naruto esperó que ella volviera a repetir su nombre, pero… no lo hizo. Y no iba a volver a preguntárselo, sería un maleducado. Un ebrio idiota y sinvergüenza, eso es lo que era.

—Sí, perdón —sacudió la cabeza. Debía poner las cosas claras de una vez. Ella parecía achicarse a la par que la conversación corría. No era su intención, si no lo contrario, quería saber qué había pasado—. Es que me duele un poco la cabeza —indicó, y se revolvió las hebras de cabello dorado con la mano.

—¿Quieres otro café? —preguntó, mientras ya casi se disponía a bajar del banco para correr a preparar la cafetera.

—¿Otro café? —le miró impresionado—. ¿Ya me tomé uno?

—Sí, antes de dormir, te preparé uno… con canela —volvió a estirar la comisura de los labios, en una delicada y suave sonrisa.

—¿Por qué tomé un café?

La chica se alzó de hombros, sin saber cómo explicarlo exactamente.

—Estabas por dormirte, y no querías hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no quería hacerlo? —cuestionó, aprehensivo—. ¿Por qué todos se fueron y nos dejaron aquí, solos? —Aquel cuestionamiento, en definitiva, bañó las mejillas de la mujercita de carmesí. Se notaba que no quería responder, aunque buscaba la manera de hacerlo. Naruto volvió a creer que debía pensar mejor sus preguntas—. ¿Nos emborrachamos juntos?

Ella de pronto rompió en una candorosa risa y negó con la cabeza. A Naruto le pareció hermosa.

—Tú, querías… —y cortó, imposibilitada a continuar. Su blanco rostro ligeramente sonrosado brillaba bajo ese pudor angelical. Naruto la miró fijamente, a la expectativa, esperando que hablara, presionándola con la mirada. Ella pareció pensarlo mucho, quizá su mente y su lengua se debatieron en una trifulca ambiciosa, pero por fin lo dijo todo—. Querías que te cantara… una canción —dicho esto, prendió sus ojos en la taza de té, y al no escuchar nada por parte de él, giró a verlo, sigilosamente, temerosa, queriendo indagar en su semblante.

Pero ahora era Naruto el que se había sonrojado. Si lo pensaba bien, reconocía que nunca antes había hecho una cosa como la que esa chica decía. Ni en su peor borrachera le había pedido a una mujer que le cantara; ni que fuera un beb+e que necesitara una canción de cuna. Dudó por un momento que fuera verdad, pero, ¿cómo podía no creerle a esa princesa medieval? Algo le decía que eso no fue lo único que hizo.

Como el rubio no decía nada, la chica se removió en el asiento.

—No te preocupes —agregó simulando una sonrisa. Por alguna razón la chica parecía un poco triste—. Te dormiste casi al principio de la canción, no tuviste que escucharme demasiado… —sonrió, tímida.

Naruto recapacitaba, que además de que él se atrevió a pedirle que le cantara, ella se atrevió a obedecerlo. Eso no estaba bien. De pronto se sintió mal consigo mismo.

—No quise molestarte demasiado, no tenías que hacerme caso —informó, con una expresión desorientada—. ¡Jamás vuelvo a tomar ron, dattebayo!

La chica asintió, y prefirió darle un sorbo a su té. Naruto notó que todo era extraño. Vio que ella suspiró tenuemente, y pensó en los inconvenientes que pudo haberle causado en la noche. Quedarse en el bar, a cuidar a un borracho idiota, ¿en serio pasó eso? Pensarlo le causó malestar estomacal. Empezó a creer que debía irse, seguramente ella estaba cansada y trasnochada. Era la nueva empleada del bar, y tenía que soportar eso. Volvió a sentir cruda moral. Se puso de pie, y ella lo imitó enseguida.

Naruto no sabía qué más decirle. La chica era más bajita que él, así que la miraba ligeramente hacia abajo. La contempló una vez más, con aquel bonito rostro que no parecía alterado aún cuando debió desvelarse por horas. Naruto sintió que debía disculparse una vez más, quizá darle una propina, aunque después pensó que sería tonto. ¡Kamisama, ¿por qué no tenía la justa experiencia para saber qué hacer o decirle las palabras correctas a una chica?!

La muchacha tampoco actuó de ningún modo, quizá esperaba algo. Pero al ver que el rubio parecía inmóvil como estatua, creyó que debía facilitar las cosas.

—Espero que te sientas mejor… y duermas bien.

Sus ojos de perla resaltaron con brillo cautivador, incandescente, que logró acelerar el corazón del rubio.

—Gracias —Se rascó la nuca y apretó los labios—. Gracias por todo… —finalizó.

La chica, una vez más, le obsequió una sonrisa cálida, y al ver que ninguno se decía más, se apartó, dirigiéndose al interior de la barra de bebidas.

Naruto sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho. Eso no estaba bien.

De cualquier modo, caminó la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta del bar y abrió la tabla corrediza, saliendo, y cerrando ésta detrás de sí.

Pero… ¿por qué sentía un agujero, repentino, indescriptible? Además, una fortuita sensación de pérdida lo ahogó. Era como si una cosa de valor colosal le hubiera sido depositado en las manos, y él por descuido, lo había dejado caer al suelo. Sentía que una pieza no cuadraba en todo esto, que faltaba el eslabón en esta angustiosa despedida. Entonces se percató que había dejado pasar algo muy importante. Ella, tenía un nombre. Y él no lo recordaba, no hasta que de pronto, por un mágico enlace de su cerebro con la memoria, recordó aquella melodía, y aquel fascinante hilo de voz entonarla. La armoniosa canción era nítida en su oído, en su recuerdo puro, suave, acogedor. Ella era…

La puerta corrediza volvió a abrirse de golpe, logrando que la muchacha diera un respingo y tornara sus enormes orbes opalinas hacia la entrada del lugar. El rubio parecía de pronto más vivo que segundos anteriores. La chica abrió los labios, quizá por la impresión, sin pensar en decir algo. Entonces, él sonrió.

—Hinata, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a tomar el desayuno?

.

.

Fin...


End file.
